Tales to Astonish Vol 1 68
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** **Forest on the City Outskirts *** ****Henry Pym's Laboratory Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = "Back from the Dead!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Mickey Demeo | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Talbot and Banner are falling to their doom after making their escape from Mongolian bandits. The fall causes Banner to change into the Hulk, who saves Talbot (who was knocked unconscious by the speed of the fall.) On the ground the Hulk decides he wants to go home and so he jumps all the way back to the States, leaving Talbot behind. While the Hulk is returning home, the Leader is plotting his next attempt at capturing the Hulk, by shrinking his Humanoids down to microscopic size for easy smuggling. The Hulk arrives back in New Mexico and seeks refuge inside Bruce Banner's home. Falling asleep, the Hulk changes back into Banner, who awakens sometime later to find General Ross, Betty, and an entire army in his room. Banner is quickly arrested. Days later, having been rescued and returned home, Major Talbot addresses the President with his concerns that the Hulk and Bruce Banner are in league with Communists, not knowing that the President was informed of the Hulk's true identity by Rick Jones. The President informs Talbot that the Absorbatron on Astra Island is ready for testing again and that he and Bruce Banner are to go back and test it again. While the arrangements are being made, the Leader flies over Astra Island and dusts it with his microscopic Humanoids. Meanwhile, in jail again, Bruce Banner is visited by Rick Jones who is also beginning to question Banner's loyalty to his country. Talbot then arrives to take Banner to the test site, but first rails him for leaving him behind. Angered by the idea of leaving Talbot to die, Banner almost loses control of himself, but Rick manages to calm him down before he can change into the Hulk. Arriving on Astra Island, Banner and Talbot enter the control room of the Absorbatron. As they are doing so, the Leader orders the Humanoids to grow to their natural size and seize the two men. Talbot tries to hold off the Humanoids but is easily knocked out. The Humanoids then attack Banner, prompting his transformation into the Hulk. The Hulk, however, is quickly subdued by knockout gas. With the Absorbotron and the Hulk soon to be in his hands, the Leader turns his ship around to collect his prize... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** * ** ** *** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Peril from the Long-Dead Past! * The Human Top mentions the last time he fought Giant-Man back in . * Hank mentions losing his shrinking powers, which occurred . Although he lost these powers, he manages to restore them in . Back From the Dead! * The President of the United States is depicted as Lyndon B. Johnson in this story. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Publication Notes * Cover art: upper Giant-Man half penciled by Powell, bottom Hulk half pencils by Kirby. Inks by Colletta. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}